The track star and the nerd
by StormLyn99
Summary: Thomas moves from New York to California after an incident that happened at his old school. When his new friends Newt and Chuck manage to convince him to try out for the track team, he ends up breaking the captain's record and is made the captain's, Minho's, rival. But after spending time with and getting to know one another, they develope feelings for one another not they know it.
1. Chapter 1

The brunette let out a small sigh as he placed the last of his boxes down on his new bedroom floor. Five boxes were piled along the wall, one of them was his small amount of clothing, two of them was for his gaming systems and video games, and the rest was his computer stuff and other possessions that he didn't want to get rid of.

Thomas O'brien, a sixteen year old teenage boy who moved towns with his single mother. After an incident back at his old high school, his mother immediately pulled him out of it and they moved into a completely new state shortly after. Won't go into full detail about what happened, but let's just say that it was bad to the point where it was too dangerous for Thomas to go to school there anymore.

Stretching out, the brown eyed bruneete made a hissing sound when a sharp pain went up his spine when he stretched out too much. He sighed and reached behind him, rubbing his palm against his lower back where the pain had came from. The boy then turned and walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway, when he reached the stairs he walked down them and went straight for the kitchen when he got downstairs.

The house was fairly decent in size, nothing was too big nor too small, it was a good size for them. They had an extra room that they could use as a storage room when they get more settled into their new home.

"How do you like your new room? Is it big enough?" His mother's voice reached his ears making him turn around and look at her, seeing her just leave the bathroom from a few feet away.

The teen struggled. "It's okay I guess. Nothing too special, I like the closet, it's big." He said, not really complaining about it. Even if he did had something to complain about he wouldn't say it anyway, his mother would only tell him to quit complaining and tell him to be happy with what he got.

His mother was a tall beautiful woman in her fourties. Long brown hair and light hazel eyes, she had pale skin much like he did. Thomas took after her, the only difference was that his eyes were slightly darker than hers.

He loved his mother, he loved her more than anything else in the whole wide world. She raised him single handedly since he was born, his father had left before he was born, and he never came back. So all his life he had only his mother, but that was fine with him. She was an amazing person and he wouldn't want it any other way.

His mother hummed. "I see, well that's better than nothing I guess. Can you be a dear and start unpacking the dishes? It sure would make the time go by faster, and the unpacking would be done quicker." She said as she walked over to one of the boxes that was labeled pots and pans that was on the kitchen floor.

The boy smiled slightly and nodded, walking over to the box that had the label dishes on it and grabbed it, picking it up and walking over to the kitchen counter with it.

The kitchen had a decent sized counter in the center of the kitchen, there was also a long counter top that went around the kitchen, stopping right after the stove.

Placing the box down on the center counter he then started to pick at the tape, soon peeling it back and opening the box.

"Thomas...if you don't want to go to school I'd understand, I can always pay for a private teacher so you-"

Thomas immediately shook his head. "No. You can't waste your money on me. You need to find a job, make money that you can use for yourself and the house. I'll go to school, get a job, and help support us as well. You wouldn't be able to afford a private teacher anyway, it's too expensive." He said.

His mother frowned. "Yeah I know, but what if something like that happens again? I don't want you getting hurt." She said.

Thomas sighed. "I know, but I can take care of myself. How will I learn if I can't stick up and support myself?" He asked causing the woman to smile slightly and hum.

"Heh, sometimes I wish you were still the little innocent boy who loved using his imagination to create new things. " His mother said making Thomas pause and slowly look at her to see her bowing her head, her lower lip trembling slightly.

He frowned and went over to her. "Mom?" He asked softly.

The woman sniffed and looked at him, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry...I just wish that you had a better life than this. You're stuck with me, a single mother who is a complete and total mess. I don't regret having you, but I regret ever doing it with your father." She said before she closed her eyes and shook her head, her lip trembling again. "I just wished things were better." She whimpered.

Thomas frowned more, his heart clenching up. Without a second thought he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you mom, nothing will ever change that, and life is enough by having an amazing mother like you." He said.

His mother made another small whimpering sound as she wrapped her own arms around him, hugging him tightly back. Resting her head on his shoulder. "I just want you to have a good father, every baby needs two parents." She said.

"No they don't. They just need someone who loves them dearly, and that's you. I don't want a dad, you're the only parent that I want and need. So just calm down okay?"

Thomas hated when his mother got like this. She would suddenly break down and cry, telling him how sorry she saw about not having a good enough family for him. Each time he gave the same response, but she just continuously blamed herself, and it was starting to worry Thomas more than it should. They stood there for several minutes, just standing there in silence hugging one another. After a few more moments his mother finally pulled back and let out a small shaky breath.

"I'll get back to unpacking, how about you go out and get a few things at the store just down the block? Like some eggs, milk, cereal, you know, the small regular stuff." She said.

Thomas hummed before he nodded. "Alright...I'll be back in a while then, just keep busy and I'll be back shortly alright. Love ya." He said before he let her go and leaned in, kissing her cheek before he turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him when he exited through the front door.

 _We don't need another member in this family, we may be broken in a few ways, but I wouldn't change it for anything_. Thomas thought to himself.

* * *

Within the next few days Thomas was enrolled into W.I.C.K.E.D academy, a school that literally doesn't put up with any crap from it's students or staff. There is some negative views on the school, as there is positive ones. Thomas also heard that a lot of teenagers who are going there were sent there as a punishment. That made the brunette confused, and slightly uneasy.

Thomas shook it off, pushing it aside as he entered the giant all white school building. He pulled open a door and was immediately met by cold air from its air conditioning. Shivering slightly Thomas pulled the collar of his leather jacket closer to his face, trying to shield himself from the cool air.

Glancing around he noticed that all the halls were empty, the only people who were out there were the security guards who roamed around the building. Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in the back of his throat, Thomas then slowly made his way down the left hallway. On the sign hanging from above, it said that the main office would be located in the left hallway somewhere.

Walking down the hallway, the only sound that the brunette could hear was his own soft footsteps that seemed loud due to the strange silence in the building.

That was odd, isn't school in? If so, why was it so creepishly silent?

Shaking off the uneasiness that slowly crept up inside him once again, Thomas soon entered the main office after finding the door. He walked in and glanced around, spotting a woman sitting at a desk. He slowly appoarched him.

"Um, excuse me miss, but I'm uh...I'm Thomas O'brien, the new transfer student." He said, his voice soft.

Hey, don't blame him, he's socially awkward.

The woman glanced away from her computer screen and eyed him, she then sighed and got up, making her way over to a filing cabinet."What did you say your last name was?" She asked in a flat, uninterested voice.

The brunette blinked before he frowned and furrowed his brows. "O'brien." He said.

The woman searched through the files for a few moments before she pulled out a folder. She then walked over to him and handed him the folder, sitting back down.

"In there is your block schedule. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you have classes one through four, and then on Tuesday and Thursday you have classes five through eight, your lunch is between three and four, and between seven and eight, any more questions can be answered by your teachers or other fellow students. Welcome to W.I.C.K.E.D academy, we hope you enjoy your stay." She said in the same flat tone of voice.

Thomas eyed the folder before he nodded and slowly backed up. "Thank you, have a nice day." He said before he turned and walked out of the office, missing the blink of surprise from the woman.

Thomas stopped outside the office and opened the folder, looking at his schedule. "Alright...my first class of the day is Advanced Algebra.." He mumbled before he looked at his wrist watch, flinching when he saw that it was alright pass eight, his first class had ended about ten minutes ago.

"Not good for the first day, got to remember to set my alarm tomorrow...second class is Biology which is room two-forty-seven." He mumbled to himself once more before he frowned and hummed. He then spotted a security guard and jogged his way over to them.

"Um, excuse me sir, but could you possibly help me to room two-forty-seven? I'm new here and I'm already late." He said.

The man paused and looked down at Thomas, he stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded. "Sure thing, follow me." He said before he turned and started to make his way towards the stairs.

Thomas smiled slightly and followed the man closely behind.

"So you're new eh? Where did you come from if you don't mind me asking." The man said.

Thomas blinked before he hummed. "Oh I uh, I come from New York." He said.

The man whistled. "Quite a ways you traveled then huh? How do you like California so far?"

Thomas shrugged. "It's okay I guess." He said.

It went silent after that, about a minute or two later he arrived at his class. He smiled at the man who helped him. "Thanks." He said.

The man nodded and gave a slight wave before he turned and walked off, leaving Thomas standing in the hallway there all alone.

The brunette bit his lower lip before he slowly let out a small breath, he then turned to the classroom door and lifted a hand up, knocking on the door.

A few moments went by and the door soon opened, showing a very much irritated looking teacher. "What?" She snapped.

Thomas frowned. "Uh, I'm Thomas O'brien...the new student..."

The woman stared at him and eyed him up and down before she sighed and rolled her eyes, she opened the door more and moved aside so he could walk in.

"Find a empty seat and shut up, the other students are in a middle of a test right now. You're going to be taking one as well, just to see how well you do on it of course. It won't harm your beginning grade. When we get your grades transferred over onto our school system, we'll see where you truly are." She said, walking over to her desk, picking up a paper before she turned and shoved it into Thomas's hands.

The brunette blinked a few times and looked down at the paper, he then glanced around the room. He spotted a empty seat in the back next to a curly blonde haired boy. After hesitating a second, Thomas then made his way to the back, noticing the glaces he was getting when he walked passed the other students.

When he reached the back of the class and his new seat, he sat down and placed his bag down on the ground besides him. Taking a pen out of his jacket pocket.

The blonde haired boy glanced over at him, and gave him a small friendly smile but didn't say anything. He then returned his attention to the test in front of him, which was only half way done.

Thomas looked down at his paper and read over the questiones, a few moments later he got to work.

He found the work oddly easy, but of course, he found nearly everything easy due to him being in all advance classes, he was smart if you couldn't guess that. He didn't consider himself as a nerd, but he is put in that category at school. He was the socially awkward nerdy guy who doesn't like physical contact with other human beings.

Within minutes he found himself finish with his test. He glanced around and took note that no one else was finished with their's yet. Debating if he should turn it in yet or not, he soon decided to do just that and got up. He slowly made his way to the front and over to the teacher's desk. She looked at him and then at his finished test and raised a brow.

"Sped through it? Kids like you will never pass if you just guess your answers." She stated as she took his paper and held it in front of her.

"I didn't guess...It was easy to me." He said softly.

She didn't reply, she just went over his test. She blinked a few times before she slowly turned her attention back to him. "...You got a hundred percent. Not in all my years of teaching here did I ever have a student get a hundred percent on their test, or at least not on their first try. If it is true of what you say, that this is easy for you, then there is no doubt about it. You're a very bright young man." She said.

Thomas blushed in embarrassment and glanced around the class, noticing that a few students were now staring at him. He looked down at the ground.

"Uh thanks..." He said softly.

The teacher smiled and nodded.

Thomas quickly turned and made his way back to his seat in a hurry, plopping down and looking down at the table.

He heard a chuckle besides him and blinked, he looked at the curly haired blonde. He was smirking, his blue eyes squinting slightly.

"Nice ta meet ya green bean, welcome to your new hell."

Thomas blinked a few times and frowned, furrowing his brows. Before he could say anything the blonde smiled at him and held a hand out to him.

"The name's is Isaac Newtson, but call me Newt." He said.

Thomas looked at the boy's hand and slowly reached out, taking his hand and shaking it slightly. "Thomas O'brien." He said.

* * *

 **Author'a notes : First Minho x Thomas story on here published. Tell me what you think of the idea so far yeah?**

 **This is based off from and was inspired by Phoenix_Soar's story called Everyone knew (before they did) on Archive of our own, I asked and she said that I can write something similar to her idea, so here it is! Of course I added my own things into the story to make this story more mine than copying her's. You should go check out her story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, Newt and Thomas became friends quite easily. The blonde was easy to talk to, he didn't judge Thomas for being freakishly smart, he didn't dig too deep into the brunette's background, nor did he do or say anything that made Thomas hate him. Newt was surprisingly nice, and was now one of his friends.

Thomas was never really good at making friends. All of his so called friends back at his old school were fake, only using him for the grades and other things, and Thomas was too naive to see that until it was too late. Thomas has his doubts about Newt, but for some odd reason, Thomas doesn't think that Newt would be like that and hurt him, guess he has to wait and see. Only time can tell.

When Biology was over, both boys got up and walked out of the classroom, making their way down the hallway. They walked close to one another, shoulder to shoulder almost, not that Thomas really noticed that is.

"What class do ya have next?" Newt asked in his British accent, Thomaa had learned that Newt had came from London, moved from across seas about a year or so ago, he was still fairly new as well. Kinda...maybe not...

"Uh, I don't know. Let me check." The brunette answered, pulling out his schedule out of the folder once more, checking what it said.

"I have Gym next hour, how about you?" Thomas asked, turning his attention to the blonde who was now grinning.

"I have gym with ya. That's great, now I can introduce you to my other friends. Don't you worry your pretty little face Tonmy, they'll like ya! Especially Chuck, he'll probably try ta get you into doing pranks with him, he's a little stinker, but we all love em." The blonde said. He then grabbed Thomas's wrist and started to pull him along, making the brunette walk faster with the excited blonde.

Thomas blinked a few times before he made a small sound, feeling both his face and ears heating up in embarrassment. He wasn't one who really made physical contact often, so touching was slightly foreign to him.

Soon, about two to three minutes later Newt and Thomas walked into the gym just as the bell rang. Without question Newt dragged Thomas into the guy's locker room. Newt then stopped when they got to, what Thomas guessed to be, Newt's locker. The locker next to his empty and unused.

"Did ya bring a pair of gym clothes with ya green bean?" Newt asked, when Thomas shook his head 'no' the blonde nodded and gave him another grin. "Luckily for you then, I have two pairs of clothing. Don't worry Tommy, they're clean, they just might be a bit snug on ya." He said smiling as he opened his locker, tossing a plain white shirt and some shorts over to Thomas who caught them.

Thomas glanced down at the change of clothes before he looked back at the blonde, furrowing his brows. "Why are you keep calling me Tommy?" He asked.

Newt blinked. "It's a nickname for ya, and before you tell me ta do it, no I won't stop calling ya that. Just be glad that I won't be calling ya green bean constantly like the others probably will." He said.

The brunette blinked a few times before he hummed, without saying reply he placed his bag down on the bench and placed the pair of gym clothes down on them. He then started to get undressed, opening the locker up easily since it had no lock on it.

Taking off his leather jacket first before he folded it up, putthing in his locker. He then looked down, watching as he unbuttoned his button up shirt, slowly pulling it off and putting his locker right on top of his jacket. He then reached down and grabbed the bottom of his black undershirt, and without a second thought he pulled it over his head, tossing that into his locker as well.

Thomas doesn't see his body as the type of bodies that you'd categorized as hot. He was just average built, flat toned stomach, abs, barely to no fat. Yeah, completely normal there.

He grabbed the plain white shirt that Newt gave him and put it on, and just like Newt had said, it was a bit snug on him. Hugging his chest slightly.

Thomas then proceeded to get undressed, unaware that there were guys watching him.

When Thomaa was changed the brunette blinked when he saw Newt staring at him. He frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What?" He asked confused.

The blonde blinked before giving him a wide grin. "Oh nothing, it's just that you might've been undressing as if you were giving us all a strip tease. Very sexual like, nice body by the way." He said, giving Thomas a wink causing the bruneete to blush in embarassmsnt.

"Oh I uh-er-uh...oh." Thomas said, mentally wanting to slap himself for how stupid he just sounded like.

Newt laughed, shaking his head. He then reached over and patted Thomas's shoulder. "Aw I'm just teasing ya, come on let's get a move on before the coaches says something about us slacking off. Hope you like running, cause that's what we're doing. We're gonna run around until we are all nice and sweaty and smell like arse."

Thomas made a sound, his blushing continued as Newt led him out of the locker room and over to a small group of people lurking around the doors that led to the outdoors.

"Hey ya idiots, meet Thomas, he's the newbie around school." Newt said once they got over to the small group, letting go of Thomas's wrist as he made his way over to the only black skinned male in the group.

A girl with tan skin and short brown hair eyed him up and down before grinning. "Seems as if we won ourselves a rare candy, you sure know how to pick the right pea out of the pod Newt." She said. She then stepped forward and held out a hand to him, the same grin on her face. "The name's Brenda, nice to meet you green bean." She said.

Thomas blinked, staring at her with a blank unreadable expression. He then glanced down at her small, yet firm looking hand. He then reached out and grabbed her hand into his, shaking her hand softly.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess." He mumbled softly.

The girl who called herself Brenda grinned wider if possible. "Shy aren't we now? Don't sorry Tom, when you get use to us lot you'll be just as crazy as we are. But just a small heads up for ya, see that pale black haired girl, she's mine. Flirt with or make googly eyes at her, let's just say that your little friends in your pants will be sore and blue when I'm done with ya. Understand what I'm saying to ya?" She asked, raising a brow.

Thomas nodded quickly.

The pale, blue eyed black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Ignore her Thomas, she's just an over protective girlfriend. I'm Teresa, nice to meet you." She said, not even bothering to offer him her hand for a handshake when Brenda and him let go of one another's hands.

Thomas blinked before he slightly, Brenda letting out a loud laugh as Teresa smiled a bit.

"You're so cute! I'm glad Newt here introduced you to us!" Brenda said.

Thomas blinked, staring at her with another unreable expression. Cute? Did she really just call him cute? Him out of everyone else? Tch, what a joke.

And before you all go and make conclusions, yes Thomas doesn't have high confidence in his appearance. He viewed himself as a ugly nerd type of guy who would never want him in anyway, he was just...him.

Newt noticed the expressionless look on Thomas's face and frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side a bit before he hummed and shook his head.

"Alright. So you haven't even met all of us. There's still Frypan, Minho, Chuck, and Gally. But don't worry, they'll meet ya soon enough. For now let's just get through gym and all that other bugging crap and get to lunch. You'll most likely meet them there, and if not than you'll meet them later on." He said.

The brunette nodded in response, not saying anything. He then turned his attention to the others who started to pile into the gym along with the coaches.

"The bald guy is the soccer coach, he's a real pain in the ass if you get on his bad side so don't do anything stupid. The woman is the volleyball and tennis coach, she's pretty nice unless you screw up things then she's a bitch. The other guy is the track coach who also coaches the football team. What I'm trying ta tell ya is to just stay on their good side every thing will be fine and dandy for you." Brenda said.

 _So basically the staff here are exactly the same as the staff members at my old school, they just seem less strict. That's one good thing._ Thomas thought to himself.

Soon the woman blew her whistle causing everyone in the gym to gather up, the separate classes all combining together.

"Alright listen up! Two laps around the track and when you get back immediately start doing something. Play basketball, kick ball, or just walk around, just no slacking off! Now get moving you lazy lot!" She barked out.

Almost immediately everyone ran out the gym doors and ran outside to the track.

Thomas blinked a few times, following behind Newt and the others. Deciding that it would be better for him if he just stayed back and out of their way.

He was just the new guy, he didn't really mean anything to anyone.

* * *

The next few classes went on slow, but soon enough it was time for lunch. He followed Newt into the cafeteria, the blonde said that he would meet up with him and that's what he had done. Keeping his word to Thomas which surprised the brunette even more.

When he got his food with Newt, they both walked over to an circle table that already had Brenda, Alby, and Teresa sitting there and sat sat down on one of the red stools.

Brenda, who sat across from Thomas, grinned. "So Tom, tell us about yourself. Your hobbies, your likes, dislikes, ya know, things like that." She said.

"Yes tell us, I'm sure we're all quite curious about the green bean." The black male, who he had learned his name to be Alby said.

Thomas blinked, glancing down, feeling uncomfortable when he felt their attention slip onto him.

"Well I uh...I moved here from New York, so this place is really new to me, but it's a new beginning so that's good." The brunette started.

"Why did you move that far?" Tearesa asked.

Thomas immediately tensed and snap his dark eyes to her, his eyes meeting hers. "That's something that I will never share with anyone." He said, his voice void of all emotion.

The raven blinked before she frowned. "Okay...sorry that I asked." She mumbled.

Thomas then looked back down at the table. "My hobbies are writing, singing, playing my guitar, and school stuff. My likes are pretty much the same thing, I don't really dislikes anything.." Thomas said trailing off, feeling embarrassed at how stupid he must've made himself sound like.

Brenda grinned. "Oooh, so we have a music lover here with us! Maybe you can play us something and let us hear your voice one day, I know I would love to hear it!" She said.

Thomas blinked. "...It's nothing special, I'm not really even all that good." He said.

"Oh shush it, I'll be the judge of that." Brenda said, making a tiny smile appear on Thomas's face.

Newt suddenly sighed which made everyone at their table to look at him. "Minho is stuck with his clingy girl, and poor Chuck has to be their servant boy." He said.

"What makes you sa- oh that's disgusting, they need to get a fucking room or something. We don't need to see them trying to multiply like rabbits!" Brenda scoffed.

Thomas looked up and over in the direction the others were staring in.

A Korean raven haired male sat at a table not that far away, with him was a blonde haired girl. They were making out, groping here at there and they looked really into it as well. There was also a curly brown haired boy who was chubby, he looked extremely uncomfortable too.

Thomas scrunched up his nose and looked away, finding the scene highly disgusting in every way possible.

"That's Minho, the guy who Newt mentioned about earlier. He's kind of a player, so the girl is just a toy for him to play with. Soon enough he'll get bored with her and drop her off to the side. He's the captain of the track team, he has a bigger ego than anything else, and he has quite the playboy reputation. But even so, he's a good friend of ours. Just have to look pass his reputation and big ego, he's actually a really sweet guy when you get to know em." Brenda said.

"No offense to your friend or anything, but people like him make me sick. They are annoying and self centered. I highly doubt that we'll be friends, but I'll still be nice, I'm not going to treat him any differently than anyone else." Thomas said, now looking at the exit of the cafeteria, not feeling hungry anymore.

Newt opened his mouth to say something but a female screech interrupted him. That gained everyone's attention. They looked in the direction and saw the girl that the Korean had been making out with was now standing up and pointing at the raven angrily.

"You're nothing but an asshole you fucking douche! I hope you go choke on something and die!" She snarled before she turned and stormed off, not seeing the unamused and unfazed raven who just merely leaned back, rolling his eyes.

"And there goes another girl who he dropped, I swear, if he has sex with all the girls who he messed around with, I won't be surprised if he has a whole bunch nasties inside of him. Why are we friends with him again?" Brenda asked.

"Pushing pass his douchiness, manwhoreness, and sassiness, he's a sweet, loving, and fun guy who makes our loony bin of a family whole." Teresa answered making Newt and Alby snort.

Thomas just shook his head and stabbed his chicken nugget with his plastic fork, dipping it into his ketchup and putting it in his mouth, chewing it.

Brenda glanced at him and gave him a knowing smile.

And somehow, from right then and there, she knew that something was going to happen between Minho and him, something that neither of them would figure out for a very long, long time.

* * *

 **Author's notes : Thank you to the two people who reviewed the first chapter. I'm very much glad that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I apologize if there is errors in this, I'm writing this on my phone so there might be errors in it, but I will edit it...sooner or later. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!**

 **Yeah, I made Minho into a playboy, just to add a twist and more drama for the future. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Flash back ***

 _A six year old brown haired brown eyed boy sat on his bed, a coloring book on his lap with color pencils and crayons next to him. He was Thomas O'brien, a young boy who lived in New York city who only had a mother. Unlike most boys his age, he didn't play with others, he kept to himself most of the time, not wanting to get involved with anyone else. He was bullied. Called four eyes due to wearing glasses, a weirdo due to always being alone, and a nobody since he didn't have any friends to play with. He was even bullied due to him only having a mom._

 _"You're a bad kid if you don't have a daddy! You're Daddy left you because he doesn't love you, and your mommy will soon leave you too!" A kid had said to him once._

 _That made six year old Thomas wonder if it was true or if it was just some cruel lie that they had fed him. The brunette frowned, looking down at his coloring book. He put down his crayon and stared at the half colored page with glistening eyes. He was trying his hardness not to cry._

 _'What if they are right? What if Daddy left because he hated me? What if Mommy leaves me too? What will happen to me?' He thought to himself as a few tears slid from his eyes, landing on the coloring page._

 _Then, his bedroom door opened and his mother walked in. She stopped for a moment when she saw him, and frowned as she made her way over to him. Sitting on his bed as she looked at him._

 _"Thomas? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked softly._

 _"Daddy left because he hates me, you'll leave me too one day and hate me too." Thomas whimpered, reaching up and rubbing his eyes as he let out a small sob, his lower lip trembling._

 _The woman blinked a few times before she frowned. "Oh baby, I'm never going to leave you, and your father never hated you. He's just not a good man, he wasn't meant to be a father. Don't you ever think, even if it's just for a second, that I will ever hate you and leave you. I love you Thomas, you're my little angel, my little light that god had gifted me with. You're my son and I'll never leave you alone." She said as she shifted, she then wrapped her arms around his small body and hugged him._

 _"B-But the kids at school said-"_

 _"The kids at school says a lot of things. What do they know? They're just jealous of you Thomas. You're smarter than them, you're more nicer than them, and not to mention you're more handsome than anyone there. Just ignore them alright sweety? You're perfect to me and you'll always be." She said._

 _As years went on, Thomas's mother became more supportive and protective of Thomas. She supported him at everything he decides to do, and she is protective of him. She didn't want to see her son hurt so she did all that she possibly could to make things better._

 _When Thomas was twelve, Thomas came out to his mother. Admitting that he liked guys more than girls. Yeah he still found some girls cute and attractive, but he found himself more comfortable around guys than girls. He just liked males better._

 _And his mother was completely fine with that. She said that she had a feeling that he would be bisexual, or gay. He was never over obsessive with girls, in fact he never really even showed any interest in girls. So his mother was completely okay with him liking the same gender, and after that she became even more protective of Thomas. Not wanting the homophobics to hurt him and put negative things into his head. She told him that his sexuality would stay a secret unless he can trust someone enough to tell them._

 _A few years later, he came out to one of his supposed to be best friend, and that was the worst mistake that he ever made._

 ***End of flashback***

* * *

Soon it was after school. Thomas had managed to get all of his friend's cellphone numbers, and he managed to give them all his. They said that they would get ahold of him, but he hardly doubt it.

Thomas walked down the sidewalk by himself. His hands shoved into his pants pockets, and his head bowed down. His brown eyes were the same like usual. Unreadable, hiding something that made him mysterious to other people.

What came to a shock for Thomas was that W.I.C.K.E.D academy was actually very supportive of gay, lesbian, bisexual, and trans. They had a group there at the academy for them as well. That made Thomas slightly at peace...but he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Thomas sighed softly to himself and shook his head. After a few more minutes of walking Thomas soon reached his house. He walked up the porch and to the front door, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, he then walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

He glanced around, frowning in confusion to why he isn't hearing anything from his mother. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a note taped to the freezer part.

 **If I'm not here by the time you get home, I'm still out with the next door neighbors. Don't worry, I'll be home no later then 9:30 p.m. You'll be okay until then won't you? - Mom**.

Thomas smiled slightly. He was happy for her. She was already making friends unlike him, sure they said that they were friends, but Thomas still had his high doubts about it all.

Thomas then pulled open the fridge and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, he opened it and took a sip out of it. Licking his lips at the taste. Closing the door, he then made his way over to the couch. He sat down on it and placed his bag down on the cushion next to him, he was about to turn on the TV but then that's when his phone went off. He jumped slightly at the sudden, unexpected sound. He pulled his phone out and swiped the screen, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey green bean! It's Brenda, I'm here with the others too. We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us for a while. We were planning on ordering out and just hang out here at Newt's place." Brenda's voice said from the other end.

"Just as long as ya guys don't destroy my place! My parents will have my arse if they find this place a pig pin." Newt's voice added.

Thomas blinked a few times, both in disbelief and confusion. "Wait, you actually want to hang out with me?" He asked surprised.

"Of course we do! You're our new friend. Why wouldn't we want to hang out with ya!" Brenda said, even though he could see it, he could sense their frowns.

"Uh...past experiences I guess that's what you can call it..." The brunette mumbled.

It was silent for a few moments before Newt spoke. "I can come pick ya up with Alby if ya want, we're going to go get Chuck and Minho anywho do might as well pick ya up as well."

Thomas blinked. "Hey, wait a minute now, I never agreed to come over." He said.

"Oh Tommy, there's one thing about us you need to know. We don't take no for an answer, we'll tie ya up and drag ya by your toe if we have ta. Now, where do ya live?" Newt asked.

* * *

When Thomas entered the house he didn't know what to expect, but one thing for sure, he didn't expect to be tackled into a tight bone crushing hug by Brenda who was laughing at Thomaa when he squeaked.

When Newt and Alby showed up in front of his place, he had gotten into the back of the car. That's when he met both Chuck and Minho. Chuck had greeted him with a smile and handshake, and Minho...well he didn't even acknowledged his existence. Not that Thomas really cared, he was use to being treated like that.

Brenda soon pulled away and smiled at him widely. "Come on, let's go into the living room, that's where everyone else is waiting." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

When they got to the living room Thomas saw Teresa and a guy that he hadn't seen before. That must be the Gally dude that was mentioned at lunch by Newt. Thomas made a sound when he was pushed down onto the couch, now sitting in bewtween Teresa and Brenda. Newt, Chuck, Alby, and Minho soon came in, and that was when Minho finally acknowledged him.

The raven blinked a few times before he looked at Newt. "Who's the newbie?" He asked.

Newt rolled his eyes as the others, minus Thomas, chuckled. "I swear Min, you have a whole cotton farm shoved up into your ears. I told you when we picked him up, I even said so before. That's Thomas, the green bean of the school, and also the newest member into our little loony bin family." The blonde said.

The Korean blinked once more before he turned his attention back onto Thomas, which made Thomaa feel uncomfortable under his gaze. The raven then smirked. "Heh, so this is the new Greenie? Nothing too special if you ask me." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brenda snorted. "Yeah? Well luckily for us, we didn't ask you for your opinion." She stated dryly.

Minho cracked a small grin. "Aw don't be like that now Brenda, it makes me think as if you're jealous that I'm not putting all my attention onto you." He said.

Brenda glared. "Please if you did, I'd most likely be sick because of it. You're nothing to me, I already have the one I want and that's Teresa right here." As if to prove her point she shifted and leaned across Thomas's lap, pulling Teresa in and kissing her.

Thomas saw this and flushed red in embarrassment. Shifting around in his seat uncomfortably as he looked away, when the two girls pulled away Brenda was smirking and Teresa looked embarrassed herself.

The raven merely hummed and grinned again. "Mmm, if you say so. It's only a matter of time before you come to me as well." He said.

Brenda snorted." Thank god I'm lesbian then huh?" She asked before she blinked and looked at Thomas, she then slowly grinned and looked back at Minho. "I may not be free, but how about you go after the newbie, I'm sure he'd like the attention from ya." She said making Thomas blink.

"Wait, what no I wouldn't!" He said, his embarrassment growing and the feeling of disgust appeared. No way in hell he would ever be interested with a playboy like him. That's asking for your heart to commit suicide.

Minho looked at Thomas and stared at him, he then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Newt made a sound of annoyance.

"Alright you two, quit making the green bean uncomfortable will ya! Now since we're all here, how about we all agree on doing something." Newt said as he took a seat as well.

Thomas blinked a few times before he sunk down into the couch, a light blush on his face.

"Hmmmm...let's play, I got it! Let's play truth or dare!" Brenda said.

"No!" Thomas immediately rejected, not liking the idea of playing the game. He knew that either Brenda or Newt would dare him to do something stupid, or have him tell them something that he rather not tell them about.

Brenda looked at him and frowned. "Come on, it's not going to be that bad I promise. What about you guys? What do you want to do?" She asked, looking at the others.

"I think that ya a bunch of cowards if ya disagree in playing! I'm up for this, plus, you all always complain about never getting a good dare or truth in so why not? It might be fun!" Newt said.

Minho snorted. "Of course you're going to like it, you always like playing these childish games." He said dryly, his arms crossed.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to play shut your yapper and sit out." He said.

"Alright! So it's agreed then! Whoever wants to sit out can join Minho in his sulking corner, and whoever has a pair of balls can stay here and play." Brenda said, a big grin on her face.

Thomas bit his lower lip and glanced around. He didn't want to play the game, yet he didn't want to 'join Minho in his sulking corner.' Sighing, Thomas stayed where he was.

The ones who decided to play were Newt, Teresa, Brenda, and Thomas. Alby, Gally, Minho, and Chuck were all off to the side. Deciding to watch instead of taking part.

"Alright I'll go first. Tom, truth or dare?" Asked Brenda, her eyes held a glint in them as she looked at the brunette who still sat between Teresa and her.

Thomas blinked a few times, biting his lower lip as he nervously stared at her. He didn't want to pick dare because he had a feeling that she would come up with something crazy for him to do, and he didn't want to pick truth because he didn't want to spill any secrets. But after a few moments he sighed and finally picked an option.

"Truth." He said softly.

The brunette pouted before she made a small humming sound. "Hmmm, alright then. What gender do you like better? Girls or guys?" She asked.

Thomas blinked a few times before he blushed when he senses everyones eyes on him almost immediately. He sunk down into the couch once more and glanced off to the side. He then mumbled his answer.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What was that?" Brenda asked.

Thomas tensed.

He already made the mistake of telling one of his old friends, or at least who he thought that was his friend before they betrayed him. Thomas didn't want to make the same mistake again, so he came up with the next best option.

"I don't look at the person's gender, I may prefer one over the other, but I mostly look at the person's personality and not their appearance." He said.

Everyone seemed to be disappointed with his answer since he wasn't straight out with it, and he inwardly chuckled.

Brenda pouted. "No fair, you aren't all the way truthful with us...but now we have a mysterious cutie in our group. Who he'd fuck we don't know." She said.

Thomas blinked and made a choking sound, blushing darkly as the others laughed at his reaction. By the time he's back home, he'll be long dead due to embarrassment.

"Alright Tommy, your turn." Newt said.

The brunette paused for a moment and frowned when he didn't come up with anything good. He then shrugged "I don't know, I'm not good with these type of games...kiss the person you find most attractive, like I said I don't know." Thomas said, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head.

The British teen blinked before he smirked and got up. He then walked over to Thomas himself, he then leaned in and pecked Thomas on the lips. When he was done with him he turned and went over to Alby, he leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Grinning he then plopped back down in his spot.

Brenda whistled. "A peck on the lips for Thomas and a peck on the lips for Alby, oooooh I see how it is." She cooed.

Newt smirked. "Soft pair of lips you got there Tommy. Maybe I should kiss ya more often." He said.

Thomas made a small sound and covered his face with his hands. He was sure he was darker than a tomato by now, his face and ears were warm due to his slowly rising embarrassment. He seems to get that way now.

"Alright, Alright, Sorry Tommy. Teresa truth or dare?" Newt asked.

That's when Thomas tuned out. He didn't want to be there anymore, anymore teasing or laughing at him he'll break down run off. That's the way it is. Whenever someone laughs whenever he's around, he automatically thinks that they are laughing at him and he feels his self-esteem slip down even lower.

Unnoticed to him as he was lost in his mind, Newt had dared Teresa to sit on Thomas's lap and nip at his ear sexually. He was trapped in his mind before he finally snapped out of it when he let out a loud whine when Teresa nipped at his ear rather hard. Thomaa blinked in surprise before his eyes widened in horror. He pushed Teresa off from him and immediately got up, walking out of the room in a rush.

"Tommy wait!" Newt called from the living room, confusion and worry in his voice.

"Just leave me alone!" Thomas responded automatically. He opened the door and rushed out of the house. He practically flew down the stairs of the porch, his legs moving as fast as they possibly could as he ran down the block, never looking back once.

 _I knew it! Who would ever want to be friends with me here?! They were just using me for their own amusement! I'm such an idiot!_ He thought to himself, tears glistening and finally falling from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he ran. The mask that hid his inner most felt emotions slipping from within his grasp.

* * *

 **Author's notes : Alright so Thomas might be out of of character, but then again it's a fanfiction so it's fine as long as it's not too out of character.**

 **Poor Thomas :( He doesn't trust anyone ever since the betrayal of his 'friends' back at New York.**

 **How do you like it so far? What do you think? Will Thomas eventually come to believe and trust the others when they say that they are his friends?**

 **What about Minho?**

 **Sorry for any errors that appeared in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all who have commented on this story so far!**

 **Your feedback is very much appreciated!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
